Unexpected Comfort
by Mokusgirl
Summary: Ginny is home alone but not for long. Harry makes an unexpected visit and offers just what Ginny needs. One-shot for now. Harry/Ginny Ship.


**A/N: So this just was just something I randomly decided to write... and I don't think it's very good but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything else from the series... J.K. Rowling does!**

**Unexpected Comfort**

**OoOoO**

Ginny lay curled up on the couch at the burrow in a pair of old sweats and an old hand-me-down t-shirt. The rest of the family was off at a Chudley Cannons game and she had stayed home because she wasn't feeling well, or to be exact she had a case of the worst cramps she'd had in her life. No one knew that their favourite adoptive brother would be coming to visit so Ginny was surprised to hear footsteps in the kitchen 10 minutes after everyone had left. She sat up quickly and turned towards the kitchen before gasping and clenching her stomach. Harry was standing in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"Ginny are you alright?" He asked as he moved to sit beside her.

"Yeah," Ginny mumbled blushing.

Harry gave her a look that said he didn't believe her but dropped the subject.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked listening closely, "It's too quiet."

"One of Dad's friends at work got us some Chudley Cannons tickets," Ginny said as she clenched her stomach again.

Harry glanced down and raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you with them?" Harry asked curiously.

As another cramp rolled through Ginny's stomach she decided she was done lying and just wanted to lie down.

"I've got cramps," Ginny mumbled as she blushed and turned away from him.

Ginny was surprised when all of the sudden she was facing him, his hands on her shoulders.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"What?" Ginny asked trying to register what was going on.

"Where does it hurt?" Harry repeated in the same soft tone.

"Oh...um...my stomach and my back," Ginny mumbled blushing again.

"Alright," Harry said as he opened his arms to her, "Come here."

"Hmmm?" Ginny asked, dazed by the look in his eyes.

"Come here," Harry repeated and added a little motion to get his point across.

Ginny hesitantly slide over to him and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her into his lap before starting to rub small firm circles into her lower back. Ginny practically melted at his touch. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Better?" Harry asked softly as she signed.

"Mhm," Ginny mumbled as she snuggled closer.

"Are you getting tired?" Harry asked just as softly.

"A little," Ginny said as she stifled a yawn.

"Maybe it's time you went to bed," Harry suggested softly.

"Only if you'll come with me," Ginny said looking up at him and blushing.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Ginny," Harry said softly.

"Please Harry," Ginny whined, on the verge of tears for no reason, "my tummy still hurts."

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes, glazed with unshed tears and couldn't say no.

"Alright," Harry said with a small sigh of defeat before scooping her up and heading up the stairs to her room.

He gently set her down on the bed and sat down beside her.

"I'm going to go get some pyjamas from my trunk," Harry said with a smile, "You get ready for bed."

Ginny nodded before Harry got up and headed out for the room. She decided she wasn't going to change so she went into the washroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she walked back into her room harry was sitting on her bed in a pair of shorts and a very big t-shirt. Ginny smiled at the sight of him as she sat on the bed beside him. Harry smiled back before standing up.

"Alright, get into bed, I'll get the lights," He said as he walked over to the switch and flicked it off before heading back to the bed and crawling under the covers beside Ginny.

Once they were both comfortable Ginny took Harry's hand a placed in just the right spot on her stomach before closing her eyes and snuggling back into him. Harry got the message and started the same circles he was doing on her back. It didn't take long for Ginny to fall asleep. Harry kept rubbing her stomach until she started softly snoring then he kissed her forehead and let himself drift off to sleep as he pulled her closer to him.

**OoOoO**

A Couple Hours Later

**OoOoO**

The Family came home talking loudly about the outcomes of the game they had just witnessed. Ron and Hermione walked through the living room to check on Ginny only to find the couch empty and the living room occupied by Harry's trunk.

"Weird Harry's stuff is here," Hermione said with a curious look.

"Maybe he's asleep," Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Probably," Hermione said with a yawn, "I think I'm off to bed as well."

"Me Too," Ron said as he followed Hermione up the stairs.

As they passed Ginny's room Ron froze. Hermione noticed and sent him a puzzled look.

"What?" Hermione asked as she came to stand beside him.

"Can you hear that?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Hear what?" Hermione asked with another yawn.

"I hear two people snoring," Ron said as he pressed his ear to the door.

"Hmm," Hermione said as she listened a little closer, "I hear it too."

"Harry is in there with Ginny," Ron said angrily, getting red in the face as he threw the door open.

Hermione caught the door so it wouldn't slam against the wall and grabbed Ron's arm with the other hand. As they looked inside they saw Harry lying on his back, the blanket tangled in his feet and half off the bed, Ginny snuggled up to his side with her head on his chest.

"I'm gonna kill him," Ron said threw gritted teeth.

"Ron relax, they're not doing anything," Hermione said as she drug him out of the room and closed the door behind them, "let's go to bed."

"But..." Ron said still angry.

"Ron its Harry we're talking about," Hermione said in a soothing voice, "Ginny is safe with him. Now I'm tired, let's go to bed."

Ron didn't get a say as Hermione drug him up the stairs to the attic where his bedroom was.

**OoOoO**

**A/N: So that's it for now... I might continue it if I get requests to do so but for now it will stay a one shot. **


End file.
